


Eliminating the Competition

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Eliminating the Competition

Title: Eliminating the Competition  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 454  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html) and [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html).

  
~

Eliminating the Competition

~

Remus smiled. “No problem, Harry.” Glancing at the other two, he said, “So, is this how you get dates? By browbeating people into going out with you?”

Charlie sat back, looking a bit gobsmacked. “Harry, gods, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “I dunno why I did that.”

Bill seemed to be trying his hardest not to look at Remus or Harry. “Sorry about that, Harry. It’s almost as if I had to flirt. Not sure why.”

Harry sighed. He’d been afraid of this. “Actually, I think it’s my fault. I, um, signed up for a matchmaking service and the Attraction Spell seems to be a bit overeager.”

“It’s hardly your fault,” Remus said reassuringly. “You’re a good-looking man and the spell is probably using that somehow. I do think you should be careful though, Harry. Perhaps avoid flirting too much until you figure out the strength of the spell.”

Charlie smiled and, standing up, pulled Bill with him. “Sorry if we overwhelmed you there, Harry,” he said, and, bending over, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. After a long moment he pulled back, a pleased look on his face when he saw Harry’s expression. “Do keep us in mind, though, yeah? C’mon, Bill.”

Harry could hear Bill grumbling under his breath about having to leave, but then Charlie said something and Bill flushed. “See you later,” he called out, dragging a grinning Charlie away.

“Do you think they--?”

“I don’t want to know,” Remus interrupted.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” he said. He regarded Remus curiously. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why isn’t the spell working on you?”

Remus smiled, his brown eyes dancing. “And who says it isn’t?” he murmured. “Perhaps I just wanted to get rid of the competition.”

Harry blushed. “Really?”

“Harry, anyone who claims to not be affected by you is likely to be lying,” Remus said. “It’s all I can do not to drag you out of here.”

“Oh.” Harry blushed, and then a stray thought hit him. Had that been why Snape had seemed unaffected? That thought had bothered Harry, but since Snape was a superb actor, perhaps that explained it. And when had he begun thinking of Snape as superb at anything anyway?

“Come, let’s move to the bar so those two don’t come back when they realize what happened,” Remus said.

Grinning, Harry agreed, following Remus to the large bar area. They found seats in a relatively secluded spot and the bartender came over to take their order.

“What can I get for y... Harry?”

Harry looked up into twinkling eyes and gasped. “Hey!”

~


End file.
